?
by Chang Hotaru
Summary: CHAPTER 1 NOW UP!!! Galaxia is winning the battle with Sailor Moon. Just as Sailor Moon is about to give up hope, Sailor Cosmos makes a startling revelation. Read on to find out. Please Read and Review. Warning this ends in an evil cliffie ^_^
1. Prologue- A Wish is Granted

__

??????????????

By Chang Hotaru

Author's Notes: Hi, my name is Holly and this is my first ever fanfic so be kind. This a fanfic about my third fave pairing in the world. (My first fave is Usagi/Wufei and second fave is Hotaru/Duo) So anyways I hope you enjoy it. 

Also only the first part is going to be is 1st person all the rest are going to be in 3rd person. 

Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, they belong to some big companies who aren't named Holly.

__

Prologue ~A Wish is Granted~

****

For millions of years I have taken care of the dead, and brought the end of life to those whose time has ran out and sometimes for those who have wished for it. 

I am the God of Death, in the mortal country of Japan they call me Shinigami, the ancient Greeks called me Hades and the Romans called me Pluto, some even called me Satan, and said that I was evil.

However I am not evil, I do very much care for the humans, however I am also jealous of them. I want what they have that I myself cannot have, They have the freedom that I so long for. For my direction will never change, my days monotonous and neverending. I cannot do as I please. Sure, I can be wherever I want to be, but I can't do anything. My immortal life is endless and boring.

There is no true happiness in my life, no light, and no end to the despair that I feel. I am a God, and a God I shall remain. Til the end of time, this is my destiny and nothing I do can change that.

-------------------------{(@)

It must be her eyes, that capture my heart so. There perfect blueness seem to make me think that even a God of Death has a chance at happiness. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. All my life I had never seen something so beautiful and so perfect.

I wished that I could have a body so that I may be able to touch her, caress her cheek, run my fingers through her hair. But I as a god have no body, I am just a spirit, a soul without a body, and I can never do any of those things.

Sure my soul looks like a mortal body but it isn't one, I am like a ghost, people walk through me. 

Yet if only I could hold her, if only I could take her hand, or take her into my arms and love her, care for her, and than I would be complete.

But I cannot, she is out of my grasp, she is an unattainable treasure, that I don't even have the right to long for her, but I do oh how I do.

I would give my immortal soul up just to be with her. I would die just to be able for her to even look at me for just a moment.

Oh Serenity, how I long for you, my whole heart aches for you. But the despair seems to return, for I cannot have her, I can only watch her, and only see what she is doing from afar. I can never get close to her. And I fall back, my immortal heart breaking, for a thing that I cannot even hope to have.

-------------------------------------{(@)

Her screams echo in my mind, I watch as her kingdom falls and cringe as I hear the death song. I look down at her, my tenshi, my love, my hope and my light. She is barely breathing now, and I cannot save her, I cannot stop her death. I cannot even ease the pain away.

My spirit kneels besides her falling form and look at her.

"Serenity-hime, I wish you could hear me right now, I wish that you could know who I am, I wish that I wasn't a god, that I was human, and could be with you," I bring my spirit closer to her, "I wish that somehow our destinies would change, and that we could be together."  


Transparent tears fall down my transparent cheeks as I gaze at her.

"I would do anything for you Serenity-hime, Anything, but now I will never have the chance."

He cerulean blue eyes gaze up and for one moment it looked as if she saw me, and my heart lept, but than they closed and a single tear ran down her cheek.

I looked down at my fallen tenshi, and than I began to feel fury, I was angry over the cruelness that I could never be with the one person I cared most about, and angry at that stupid Metallia, who had taken her life. 

Than all of a sudden a glorious bright light shown throughout the sky.

I look and there is Queen Serenity holding up the ginzuishou.

"I won't let them take away my daughter's future, I won't let you win. COSMIC MOON POWER!!!!!"

Serenity-hime's body suddenly floats up. I look at it in amazement. What was happening? All of sudden her body faded away. 

I looked over towards Queen Serenity, and I suddenly realize what she was doing. She was sending her daughter and the others on this kingdom to the future to live. 

(Author's Note) I am now switching to 3rd person, but it will return to 1st person in a moment)

Queen Serenity gazed at the crystal. It seemed to be blinking. Suddenly words began to come into her mind.

"You have heard another wish?"   
  
But that was impossible, the only ones who could use the power of the ginzuishou were members of the royal moon family? Unless it was a god who was wishing to use its power. 

"Well than grant it as well, good bye da rin Serenity, I love you and you are in my heart always."  
  
And the crystal did a brilliant flash one more time and Queen Serenity's body went stiff.

(Author's Note: Now back to the God of Death)  
  
I than notice another bright light flash and all of sudden I am floating in the air,

"You are the God of Death, are you not?"  


I look over at a beautiful woman with long white hair and two heart shaped odangoes. 

"I am and who are you?"  
  
"My name is Sailor Cosmos, I heard your wish."  
  
I look at the woman in amazement.

"My…..my wish?"  
  
"Yes, and this crystal will grant it, you will be sent into the future and become human, however, whether you end up with Serenity or not all depends on what Fate has in store."  
  
I look at her. I could become human? My wish was going to be granted, I would become human, and I would have a chance, a chance to see Serenity,

"But what happens if I do, who will become the God of Death."  
  
"Don't worry about that, the universe works in mysterious ways."  
  
I smile and nod at her, and all goes black.

There it is the prologue. Did you like it? I think it is pretty obvious who the pairing is going to be, but don't worry it will be really unique the way it gets to that point. 

If any of you can give me a title, I will send the second chapter to you first as a prize, because I am basically stumped, (I don't think you should really start making suggestions til you have read the first chapter) So anyways, just wanted to say that.

So Ja ne,

Holly


	2. Chapter 1- An End of an Era

****

????????  
By Chang Hotaru

Author's Note: Hey I would like to thank Keeper of Shattered Mirrors, Tenshi M, Anime Princess, Golden Goddess, and Bunny-chan, for your great reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who gave me suggestions for a title already, those were really good, one of them is like perfect for another one of my stories that I am working on (don't worry I am mainly working on this one) Anyways, I here is chapter 1, this sort of brings basis of story. Oh this is a little sad and is pathetically long (chop it up to having nothing to do in choir or chemistry) So I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before, and I seriously doubt that it is going to change.

__

Chapter 1 ~End of an Era~

"Gomen, Sailor Moon, but Galaxia was just too strong for us," Sailor Mars said weakly as she lay in her leader's arms.

Tears streamed down Sailor Moon's cheeks, she looked at her dying friend. How could this have happened? The inners, outers, and even the Starlights had fallen to Galaxia. She was alone in this battle, there was no possible way she could defeat Galaxia on her own.

"Sayonara…"

  
And with that the senshi of fire gave her final breath.

"Rei-chan," Sailor Moon said, as she gripped her fallen friend.

She stood up and look around at the ruined city of Juuban, death and destruction was everywhere. Blood stained the sidewalks and the reek of death and decay had permanently settled in.  
Everyone was gone; she had been unable to protect them, and now she was paying the price for it. 

"I have one more surprise for you Sailor Moon," the evil golden senshi said.

Sailor Moon cringed, she couldn't take much more of this. How much more damage could Galaxia cause?

She turned around and stared at Galaxia, whose arrogant smirk would have sent a shiver through the strongest man in the universe.

"I have your beloved musume, seems that she was trying to reach the future, but I stopped her."

The body of Chibiusa floated lifelessly in the blood red sky.

"Chibiusa-chan!!!" Sailor Moon cried.

And in a split second Chibiusa was plunging towards Earth. Sailor Moon frantically began to fly towards the young girl. To her relief she caught the girl just in time. However, when she landed and had regained her composure she noticed that Chibiusa's body was stiff and that the child did not have a heartbeat. Desperation and pain began to once again overtake her.

"Iie, please Kami-sama, please do not let this be true!!" she cried in anguish, the hurt burning through her cerulean blue eyes.

"I will leave you alone with your pain," Galaxia said and with a smirk she disappeared.

__

Why did this have to happen? she thought once again, _what did I do wrong?_ And if Fate wasn't cruel enough the body of Chibiusa began to fade away. And for a while Sailor Moon didn't know what was happening, but than the reality began to sink in.

"Not Mamo-chan," she said.

And soon the body of Chibiusa was completely gone. They were all gone now, she was the only one left. Mamoru, Chibiusa, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Kakyuu-hime, Luna and Artemis were all gone and they were never coming back.   
  
_I have no reason left to live_, she thought

She glanced towards the spot where Galaxia had been, and there in that spot was a stone sword. Sailor Moon looked at the sword and than began to walk towards it. When she reached she gripped the handle and pointed the point towards her chest. She was just about to plunge the sword into her chest when something caught her eye. She dropped the sword and glanced at the little girl who had been boarding with for the past couple of months..

"ChibiChibi-chan," she said quietly.

The little girl clasped her hands together in a praying position and she began to emit a golden bright light, and all the while a stream of golden light engulfed the little girl. Sailor Moon shielded her eyes from the bright light. After a few moments the light died down and where ChibiChibi once was standing there was now a beautiful white senshi (to see picture [click here][1]) 

"You're,,, you're…." Sailor Moon stuttered.

"Hai I am, I am Sailor Cosmos," a voice said obviously coming from the figure although her mouth did not move.

Sailor Moon was stunned. Luna had told her and the inner senshi about Sailor Cosmos. How Sailor Cosmos was the most powerful being in the universe and how she protected and watched over the universe's inhabitants. Luna had said that Cosmos' powers were so great that no one knew the full extent of her powers.

Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Cosmos.

"So you are ChibiChibi?"  
  
"Hai, ChibiChibi is one of my many forms."  
  
Sailor Moon thought about this and than suddenly an anger began to stir inside of her.

"IF YOU WERE HERE THE WHOLE TIME, AND THAN WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP US!! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP GALAXIA FROM TAKING AWAY EVERYTHING I HOLD DEAR IN THIS WORLD!! YOU COULD HAVE PREVENTED IT!! I HAVE NOTHING NOW. I HAVE NOBODY. MY LOVE, MY MUSUME, MY FRIENDS, THEY ARE ALL GONE AND YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED IT!!" Sailor Moon cried, the tears once again returned to her face.

"I would have, if I could."  
  
Sailor Moon looked at her.

"Than why are you here if you can do nothing?"  
  
"Because only do what Fate wants me to do. I am here to help you and this world."  
  
"What world? Galaxia has destroyed everything. There is no world left."

"Yes Galaxia has destroyed Juuban. However, to the rest of the world Juuban does not exist."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Juuban is sealed away from the rest of the world. No one in the outside world knows of this place. The ginzuishou sealed this place away from the outside world to protect it. The enemies you have encountered could not reach that world because of you and the Senshi of this solar system. Everyone who lived in Juuban died on the last battle of the Moon Kingdom. However, now Galaxia has defeated Juuban and she will take the next step, which will be to spread chaos into that other world. And the people in that world won't stand a chance."  
  
"What does this have to do with me?"  
  
"You have to go there and protect them. Sailor Moon, you are the only one who stands a chance against Galaxia. Will you deny the people in that world a chance to live?"  
  
"Iie, demo, what will Galaxia do when she finds out I have gone to that world."  
  
"Don't worry about Galaxia, I will make it seem to her that you committed suicide just as she had intended, and therefore when and if she gets to that world she won't be prepared for you. You just go and keep that world safe and try to keep Galaxia from getting through; besides there is a wish that has to be fulfilled."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You will discover that in time. Sailor Moon in this outside world, there are problems between humans. They seem to fight against each other so you have to be extremely careful there. And before you go, you have some well wishers."  
  
And suddenly before Sailor Moon stood the senshi of that Sailor System. Jupiter, Venus, Mars, Mercury, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto. Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor ChibiMoon were also there, 

"Sailor Moon, we want to give you our powers so that you may be able to defeat Galaxia."  


And they each held out a small tiny light, which than flew into Sailor Moon's body.

"Arigatou minna-san"  
  
"Usako."  
  
"Mamo-chan?"  
  
"You may feel sad that I will no longer be with you, demo I want you to be happy," he said.

Sailor Moon nodded.  
  
"I will never forget you," she said and in a flash they all disappeared.

"Good luck Sailor Moon.," the voice of Cosmos said.

  
Sailor Moon nodded as the powerful senshi faded away. And Sailor Moon felt her consciousness drift away into oblivion. And that signaled the end of an era.

------------------------------------{(@)

The final mobile suit crumbled into pieces. The gundam Deathscythe stood aimlessly. The pilot, a 15-year-old boy with a long chestnut braid seemed to brood about this.

__

Even though I am no longer the God of Death, I still cannot escape, he thought.

He was called Duo Maxwell here and he was a gundam pilot. A pretty suitable job for an ex-God of Death. Duo chuckled to himself. He seemed to no longer envy humans quite so much, now that he was one, but still it was hell of a lot better than being a ruthless God.

Unlike the others who had died on the Moon Kingdom, Duo did not seem to be locked away in a deep sleep inside the ginzuishou. Instead he lost his spirit form and seemed to just be there.

He was bored for those first thousand years. How far in the future had Queen Serenity sent her subjects into the future? Most of all he thought about Serenity-hime. What would she be like in the future? Would he even get to meet her? Sailor Cosmos had said that wasn't a sure thing, but oh Kami-sama he hoped that he would.

When he finally got a body, he realized that Fate was joker, it put him in a position, where he would have to kill others. Gosh, it wasn't really the life he wanted. Demo, he had to live with what he got.

He had a few comrades. He couldn't call them friends exactly. Hiiro Yui- was emotionless and cold, he seemed to care about nothing but accomplishing a mission, Quatre Raberba Winner was nice and kind to him but he seemed a little too innocent at times, Trowa Barton was silent, he would never talk, and Wufei Chang well lets just say his arrogance got in the way of any conversation Duo tried to start with him. But they were all gundam pilots, and that had to count for something.   
  
Duo joked with them, saying that he was Shinigami, little did they know that Duo had indeed been the notorious God of Death. But alas, Duo doubted that he could tell any of them about his past, they would never believe it.

Yet they were all the only allies that they had. And they would have to do for now. They were in the middle of a war after all. 

Any notion that Duo had about all humans being like the peaceful moon kingdom was evaporated when the war started. In some ways humans were the cruelest creatures he had ever known. Yet they seemed to have some good traits.   
  
And now he was one of them, he was human and that still thrilled him. Now all he had to do was find Serenity.

Duo got out of Deathscythe and looked around the Sanq Kingdom. This was where that girl, Ririna Peacecraft ruled and spread the news of her ideals. Her ideals were sound, but they didn't really have that much merit with the whole war going on. 

"Duo-san!!!"  
  
Duo turned around to look at Hilde Schbeiker, an accquaintance he had made on one of his missions. There relationship was platonic, and Hilde seemed adamant that it stay that way, which Duo was glad about that. 

"What are you doing on Earth, Hilde-san?" he asked..

"I wanted to help the Sanq Kingdom, so I applied to Lucrezia Noin hoping that could become a part of the royal army."  
  
Duo nodded at the girl.

"I do miss space however," she said and glanced up at the sky.

Duo smiled at the girl, he knew how much she cared for the space colonies, which the people had built in space.

"Well I have to go meet with Ririna-hime," Hilde said.

Duo nodded, even though it was true that Ririna Peacecraft was the princess of the Sanq Kingdom, she didn't strike him as princess material.

Duo watched Hilde leave and than began to walk towards the shoreline that bordered the Sanq Kingdom. He began to walk slowly along the beach, listening to the waves crash against the shoreline. He sighed.

__

I have waited thousands of years for you Serenity, will I ever get to meet you? he thought sadly.

He looked down the shoreline and than stopped in his tracks when he saw a girl in what looked like a schoolgirl uniform lying in the sand.

He walked closer and he sensed something familiar about her. When he got closer his heart began to beat faster, the girl had long blonde hair tied up in two odangoes. But what really astonished him was what was around her neck. A golden necklace adorned her neck but on the end was a spherical crystal. It took only a second for Duo to realize what that crystal was. It was the ginzuishou.

The only person on earth who would have the right to the ginzuishou would be Serenity-hime, so this girl was Serenity!!  
  
_I found her_………

He gently stroked her hair marveling how soft it was, he than softly caressed her cheek, her skin was smooth and perfect. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. 

Than dread began to seep into him, why is she just lying there? Is she dead? She can't be dead, not when he had just found her. He panicked what to do , and than calmed down, he took her arm and felt for a pulse. He heaved a sigh of relief when he felt a slight pulse, and he began to notice her chest rise up and down. She had a pulse and was breathing. She was alive. 

He than looked down at her examining her, and he suddenly noticed the huge bruise on her leg. What had happened to her? 

"Whoever hurt her is going to pay," Duo said silently but with conviction to himself.

And she stirred. 

--------------------------------------{(@)

Galaxia stared out at the ruins of Juuban, smiling at her handiwork. That stupid moon princess and her senshi were dead and there was no one who could stop her from spreading Chaos to the outside world. 

She would get what she wanted, she would triumph, fate was on her side. She would have her victory and all the power she would need.

__

I will be victorious.

****

To be continued…

Wufei: Are you done with your story onna?  


Me: No Fei-chan. I am only done with the first chapter. *I than glomp Wufei*  


Wufei: Get off me you onna!!!!  
  
Me: But Fei-chan I love you too much!!!! I am never going to let you go!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!!!"

Quatre: While Miss Holly and Wufei work out that um situation, I would like to remind you that she is still searching for a title to this story, and that if she chooses your title than you will receive the next chapter a day earlier than the rest of the world. So if you want the next chapter sooner, remember to leave her your email address. You can email her at [chang_hotaru@yahoo.com][2] if you do not want to post your email address to the rest of the world.

*Vegeta-san walks in, and Holly moves on to glomp him*  
  
Me: Vegeta-kun!!!! YOU MADE IT!!!  
  
Vegeta: Get off me woman!! I just came here, because I was forced by that blasted wife of mine to do this for you. 

*Vegeta scowls at the audience*  
  
Vegeta: This woman wanted me to tell you that if you don't review than she will send me out there to get you. And I will just because I haven't killed anything lately.

Me: *sighs* Why am I always attracted to the homicidal psychopaths. Anyways, Ja ne for now!!!

   [1]: http://www.mamoru.net/images/slrcosmos.jpg
   [2]: mailto:chang_hotaru@yahoo.com



End file.
